Euryale the Puppeteer
A fanfic by Chong Kah How 01:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC). Story The Inazuma Chronos had reached the stadium field as cheers can be heard from the seats. The team head to the field with happy & determined faces while they looked at Euryale standing alone on the field. "Where's your team?" asked Tenma. "My Team, oh you mean, my dolls," said Euryale emotionlessly as everyone got provoked. "They are here." Euryale then activate her green Paradox Gear & summoned energy thread on her finger. Then, several purple coffin came out of the Paradox holes below. Several players came out of the coffins. Everyone gasped as... "Paradox Materials!!!" said Noah "Yes indeed! They are Paradox Materials & my Dolls!!!" said Euryale. "Why you, Witch!" said Mysterious Lightning in her defender position. "It doesn't matters, as long I followed my master's orders," said Euryale. "That's a dog, no, a puppet!" said Noah. "Yes! I am too a puppet, what's wrong with that," said Euryale calmly as everyone shocked of she emotionless respond. Soon, the match began as Inazuma Chronos bring in the ball. But just as Gouenji & Fey about to step to the other side of the field.... "Puppeter's Altar 1, activate," said Euryale as everyone became immobilzed. "What the I can't....," said Fey. Soon, Euryale wave her hand & sends every Forward & Midfielder flying. Then, a few movements of her finger, she stopped them in mid-air. "Hey, missy! What did you do?" said Kariya. "I have used my threads to bind you!" said Euryale. "That would explains a lot!" said Noah. "But..." Soon, Noah unleashed his Keshin, Fantasia Infinity. "Futile, I can also bind Keshins," said Euryale as she binds Infinity. "Oh, really," said Noah. "Infinity!" Soon, Infinity's book sends thousand paper plane to attack the threads. Soon, the team were released as Fey & Gouenji advanced with the ball. But... "Impressive, but...." said Euryale. "Activating, Puppeteer's Altar 2," Soon, the Souless Material player started moving & with that, the players stole the ball from the Inazuma Chronos FW. "Go forth, Nero, my king of the sea," said Euryale emotionlessly as she moved one of her team FW to the defense lines of Inazuma Chronos. Soon, the boy named Nero unleashed his Keshin.... ".... Grand Sea Beast, Leviathan," said Nero. "Ocean's Breath," Endou tried to blocked it but failed. Later, after several struggles, the IC team managed to score a 2-4. "Splendid, difference of our strength are an estimated small gap," said Euryale without a single emotion as usual. "But sadly...." Euryale looked up to her master as he gave the girl some kind of permission. "As you wish, my master," said Euryale. "Inazuma Chronos, I have given permission to annilihate you with my deadliest attacks. Now, Behold..." Soon, Nero & two other players, Hyo & Blad unleashed their Keshin. "...Hissatsu Tactics," said Euryale. "Dread Show: Three Titans' Tragedy," Soon, Hyo's Keshin, Black Crystal Genomics, used its ability to crystalized the legs of the front line players as Euryale threw them back to their defensive lines with her threads. Then, three Keshin surround the defense lines as Blad & his Keshin, White Feather Knight, Percival peformed a Hissatsu shot. Everyone tried to blocked the shot but most of their legs were crystallized, thanks to Genomics. "GOD CATCH," Endou blocked the shot but failed. Now the score is 3-4. Soon, it's Inazuma Chrono's kick off but they were caught by the same procedure all over again but this time.... "I have a new orders now & that is to give you all despair," said Euryale as she commanded Hyo.. "Black Diamond Dust," Hyo shoots as crystal dust began to spread widely all over the stadium, crystalizing random parts of random people at the stadium seats. A few being Fidio, Inazuma Chrono's past opponents & the Inazuma Chronos' players. "Everyone! What the...," said Endou as he watched as the deadly coming towards him. "ENDOU-SAN!!!!" said a voice. The end Hope you like. Chong Kah How 01:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Everlasting Bond Category:Fanfictions